Such a heavenly way to die
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "Dói tanto que você acha que vai morrer; você sempre acha que vai morrer, mas não, você sobrevive." Primeira Guerra mundial UA; RobbxJon


Título: Such a heavenly way to die  
Autor:nayla  
Beta:Hannah diva  
Advertências: muito angst céus como eu senti saudade de escrever angst e incesto ( não gosta, não leia)  
Classificação: R  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não  
Resumo: "Dói tanto que você acha que vai morrer; você sempre acha que vai morrer, mas não, você sobrevive."

**xxx**

Vocês brincam de guerra desde pequenos. Erguem galhos de árvores que são, por vezes, maiores que vocês e se atiram um contra o outro, rolando na grama, até que Jon se afaste e pergunte quem mesmo, entre vocês, está interpretando o herói, porque é o herói que sempre ganha; que sempre mata o vilão.

O tempo passa e a guerra não é mais uma história, não é mais nem a possibilidade que espreitava os pesadelos de sua mãe, mas é uma realidade; está em todos os jornais, está nas conversas, nas preces de todas as pessoas. E seu pai não está mais aqui, ele foi lutar e você tentam, vocês realmente tentam segui-lo, mas os soldados só olham para a sua idade – eles não olham seu coração - e dizem que não é suficiente. Não é o bastante.

Um dia vocês chegam em casa e sua mãe e Sansa estão chorando, Arya fugiu para as plantações e Bran e Rickon estão dormindo porque pesadelos os fizeram passar a noite em claro. Jon corre atrás da meia irmã e você deveria fazer alguma coisa, mas tudo que você consegue fazer é ficar parado na porta com os olhos ardendo, porque você sabe as notícias que a carta amassada nas mãos de Sansa trouxe.

Porém antes que você faça alguma coisa, sua mãe lhe puxa para um abraço forte, ela segura seu rosto nas mãos e lhe obriga a olhar nos olhos azuis brilhantes que estão ainda mais azuis e mais brilhantes e pede, por favor, pelo amor de deus, para você não ir para a guerra. Ela diz que pode lhe esconder, que vai dizer que você ficou doente, que quer que você fuja, que faça qualquer coisa menos se alistar.

E você diz que não.

Sua voz deveria ter soado forte, segura, mas você está se sentindo a pessoa mais fraca, impotente do mundo porque você não impediu, você não estava lá. E todas as certezas que você achou que possuía estão se despedaçando diante de seus olhos e nada mais faz sentido. Seu pai é um herói, diz a medalha que vocês ganharam na carta de condolências e não faz sentido, não faz sentido porque vocês já sabiam disso, ele é um herói, sempre foi, mas ele está morto.

Você diz que não e tenta pedir para ela não chorar mais, só que a única coisa que lhe escapa os lábios partidos é um soluço.

- Algumas vezes eu me esqueço que você é tão filho de seu pai quanto meu. – Ela diz e sobe nas pontas dos pés para lhe beijar a testa e você não consegue se lembrar quando foi a última vez que sua mãe lhe pareceu tão pequena assim; e está tanto silêncio que você consegue ouvir o coração dela quebrando e isso quebra o seu.

O aniversário de Jon é duas semanas depois do seu e vocês se alistam neste dia, juntos, vocês fazem as malas juntos sem dizer uma palavra e se não fossem os gritos e o choro de Rickon, a casa estaria imersa no mais completo silêncio fúnebre e vocês ainda nem morreram.

- Não vamos morrer. - Você se corrige quase que imediatamente e quando Jon se vira para você, seu rosto transparecendo preocupação, é que você descobre que havia pensado alto. Seu lábio inferior treme porque você não consegue pensar em nada, nada para dizer, para consertar suas palavras, para fazê-lo acreditar que você não está com medo. Porque você não está com medo.

- Não. – Ele diz depois dos segundos mais longos de sua vida. – Não vamos morrer. – Ele sorri e é fácil sorrir de volta para ele e acreditar e esquecer que ele demorou, que ele hesitou antes de responder.

A guerra, então se provou ser diferente de tudo que você achou que seria. Quando criança, você pensou que era algo justo, que o herói sempre vencia, então você cresceu e o herói morreu, seu pai morreu e era injusto. Mas agora, agora você consegue ver que não é nenhuma dessas coisas, que é simplesmente... Aleatório. Não existem mais cavalos, espadas, coragem ou honra, você não precisa mais encarar fundo nos olhos de quem você matar e ver a luz, a vida deixando-lhe o corpo, não... Agora é fácil. Você aperta o gatilho e reza para acertar alguém, para não ser acertado.

É tudo diferente agora, você é um major e Jon é capitão e hoje mesmo vocês perderam dois soldados. Em um segundo eles estavam bem, indo trocar a munição das armas para continuar o treinamento, por ordem suas, e então explodiu e nos outros segundo eles estão mortos. Eles estão mortos, mas seus olhos ainda estão abertos, arregalados e um deles tinha os olhos cinzentos, iguais aos de seu pai, iguais ao de Jon e você simplesmente se levanta e vai embora, vai para o quarto e vomita.

Jon chega algum tempo depois e conta sobre os garotos que morreram; Michael tinha dezoito anos e Richard, dezenove e você o manda calar a boca. Ele se vira para você, mas não diz nada, ele não diz nada e isso é o pior; ele só fica lá, aqueles horríveis olhos cinzentos lhe julgando e lhe assombrando e não dá mais. Não dá.

Você o empurra contra a porta, fazendo-a se fechar, e antes que ele pudesse reclamar, dizer qualquer coisa, você força o seu corpo contra o dele, devorando-lhe a boca em um beijo desesperado e louco e, graças a deus, ele fecha os olhos. Você ainda se lembra de como essa coisa entre vocês começou, mesmo que você não consiga se lembrar de ter passado um dia sem amá-lo. Você se lembra de ter se deitado com ele na grama, estava de noite, estava frio e vocês estavam bêbados o bastante para acreditar que não tinha problema nenhum – que vocês não iam se lembrar de nada no dia seguinte mesmo - em se abraçar, em compartilhar calor e em compartilhar pequenos beijos e pequenas mordidas.

Você nunca perguntou se Jon se lembrava do que tinha acontecido entre vocês aquela vez, se ele se sentia tão culpado e sujo e doentio quanto você e você não pergunta agora. Não, você enrosca seus dedos nos cachos pretos dele com força, mantendo suas testas juntas, agora que seus lábios se separaram para que vocês possam respirar e você não pergunta se isso é errado, se vocês são errados.

É errado, você sabe, você sempre soube. Mas o mundo é errado, essa guerra... É tudo terrivelmente errado e você desiste de se importar. Porque para se importar, você precisaria ter um coração e ter um coração dói. Dói tanto que você acha que vai morrer; você sempre acha que vai morrer, mas não, você sobrevive.

Jon lhe beija outra vez, suas mãos entrando por debaixo de sua jaqueta, os movimentos que ele faz são frenéticos e desajeitados, como se tudo que mais quisesse no mundo era se livrar dessa jaqueta imunda de terra e de sangue e você o ajuda porque se livrar dela é o que você mais quer no mundo de verdade.

As roupas voam para longe e tudo está acontecendo muito rápido, terrivelmente rápido e você queria que durasse para sempre. Você o empurra contra a cama e ele não reclama, ele não pede para você parar e você sabe que não conseguiria parar nem que ele quisesse, nem que você quisesse.

- Stark... – Ele geme, a voz rouca e arrastada e você sabe o que ele está prestes a falar e você não quer ouvir, você não que ouvir porque... – Eu te amo, Robb.

Você não queria ouvir, mas você ouviu e dói. Dói muito e você realmente acreditou que dessa vez, você fosse morrer. E morrer assim, ao lado dele, dentro dele, não seria tão ruim.

Mas você sobrevive e os dias passam, as noites chegam e em muitas delas é você quem diz essas mesmas palavras para ele e elas fazem Jon lhe beijar com mais força, com mais desespero e você não sabe se era o seu coração ou o dele que estava tão disparado assim, mas não importa, não de verdade.

A tropa se acomoda no buraco que chamam de trincheira e o embate só acontece no terceiro dia. Três homens morreram, incluindo o médico do batalhão. Você encontra Jon por um segundo e o abraça, desejando que pudesse arrancá-lo de seu corpo e jogá-lo longe para protegê-lo, para livrá-lo desse desespero que você também estava sentindo. Mas ele é o Capitão e você é o Major e vocês se separam e saem do abrigo, retomando para a troca de fogo. Você não sabe quantas vezes você disparou até que... Um tiro.

Dói, mas não dói tanto quanto pensar se foi assim que seu pai morreu, não dói tanto quanto imaginar sua mãe e seus irmãos recebendo uma carta de condolências, não dói tanto quanto a memória de Jon dizendo que te ama em um gemido ofegante contra o seu ouvido.


End file.
